Dealing With Death
by CharmedGurlie
Summary: Pheobe comes home to find Prue dead and Piper injured. How will she deal with the death of a sister?
1. Default Chapter

This is a story about Phoebe dealing with Prue's death. This chapter is when Phoebe comes back from the underworld to find her two injured sisters, and the second chapter will be a song fic about how Phoebe deals with the death. I couldn't of a way for Phoebe to get out of the Underworld after making a deal with the Source, so I just picked up from right after she got away.  
  
Cole shimmered Phoebe into the attic, and then shimmered away so no one in the underworld would notice he was gone.  
  
"Prue? Piper? Where are you guys?" Phoebe called, leaving the attic and heading downstairs. When she got downstairs to the living room, she saw wood and glass everywhere. "Oh my Gosh!" Phoebe cried, "What the hell happened?" She saw Prue and Pipers unmoving bodies on the floor and roan over to them, choking back tears. She reached Piper first. She was unconscious, but she had a pulse  
  
"Phoebe," Prue called very, very weakly from next to Piper.  
  
"Prue, honey, hold on. Leo will be here soon and he can heal you guys." Phoebe coaxed, the tears beginning to fall.  
  
"Pheebs, I love you. Tell Piper I love her too. I'll always love you guys," Prue whispered, she closed her eyes.  
  
"No Prue, no, don't leave me!" Phoebe cried, breaking down in tears. "Leo! Leo! Get your butt down here right now!"  
  
Leo orbed in in a swirl of blue/white lights. "What is it, Phoebe?" Leo asked as soon as he orbed in, worried by the tone in Phoebe's voice.  
  
"Leo, heal them!!" She responded desperately.  
  
"Oh my Gosh," Leo said, in shock, seeing his wife and sister-in-law lying motionless on the floor. He ran over to them and healed Piper first, and Phoebe wrapped her older sister in a hug.  
  
"Oh thank goodness your okay, Sweetie!" Phoebe cried happily.  
  
"Phoebe? What happened? What's wrong with Prue?" Piper asked. Still weak form the attack, her memory was a little off.  
  
"You were attacked, Piper. Leo's healing Prue now," Phoebe replied turning her attention back to Leo, who was hanging his head, tears falling from his eyes. "Leo? Why didn't you heal here?" Phoebe asked, confused. Leo looked up at the youngest Charmed One.  
  
"I'm so sorry Phoebe. I tried, but she lost too much blood. I was too late. Prue's dead." His tears began to flow freely now. Phoebe began to cry as well. Piper finally remembered what happened.  
  
"No, this can't be happening. Try again Leo!" She shouted, her own eyes beginning to fill up. "Do something, dammit!"  
  
"Piper, honey, I've done everything I can. There's nothing else I can do," Leo replied, the sorrow noticeable in his voice. Phoebe dropped to her knees in shock.  
  
"How could this happen? This is all my fault. I should have been here," she cried. Piper dropped down next to her baby sister, her only remaining sister, and put her arms around her.  
  
"Shhhh, honey, it's not your fault. You didn't know this would happen," Piper responded soothingly, trying to be strong. Leo joined the girls on the floor and put his arms around both of them. The three of them knelt there, holding each other, and cried for hours and hours, not knowing what else they could do.  
  
I hoped you liked my story. Chapter 2 will be a song fic, probably to the song "One thing," by Finger Eleven. Please Review! 


	2. One thing

Dealing with DeathChapter 2

Disclaimer:: I don't own Charmed, the characters, or the song, One Thing, by finger eleven

The next day Phoebe woke up, hoping the day before was all a dream, but when Cole shimmered in, his face sad, his eyes missing their usual playful and mischievous spark, she knew that it had really happened. Prue, her big sister, was dead.

_Restless tonight  
Cause I wasted the light  
Between both these times  
I drew a really thin line  
It's nothing I planned  
And not that I can  
But you should be mine  
Across that line_

"Hey, how are you doing?" Cole asked concern for Phoebe evident in his voice and face.

"There are no words to describe how awful I feel," Phoebe replied, "and guilty."

"Guilty? Why on earth do you feel guilty?"

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

"Because, Cole, I should have been here, I should have been able to stop this, this is all my fault. I'm such an idiot. Why did I ever think making a deal with the _Source _could ever be a good idea? I may have saved Piper, but in doing so I killed my sister. I killed Prue, Cole."

_  
If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

"Phoebe, none of that is true. You did the only thing you could do to save your sister. It's not your fault. You sacrificed yourself to save Piper. You couldn't have known Shax would attack."

"But that's exactly my point Cole; I _did _know this was going to happen. It happened before we turned back time but I was there to call Leo. I should have sent Leo up to them before hand so he'd be there to heal them. But I was stupid, and that cost us Prue."_  
_

_Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds_

Cole sighed deeply. "Phoebe, you can't blame yourself for this. You know as well as I do that you cant cheat death. You probably don't want to believe this, but it was Prue's time, even though she was very young. There's nothing you could have done, honey." He sat on the bed next to Phoebe and put his arm around her. Phoebe put her head on Cole's shoulder and began to cry softly.

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

"I just can't believe she's gone, you know? And I fell like I choose between my sisters. Like, I choose to save Piper and by doing that, I killed Prue."

"You can't look at it that way, Pheebs. If you hadn't turned back time, magic would have been exposed, and chances are we'd all be dead." Cole replied. "Well, not Leo I guess, since he's technically already dead," he added with a smile, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Phoebe smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I still fell kind of guilty."

_Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds_

"It's just so weird, Cole. I'm never going to see her again, never going to hear her voice yelling at me," Phoebe smiled slightly. "I never thought I'd miss that!"

Cole smiled down at Phoebe. "I'm sure she's watching over you and Piper all the time. And she's probably yelling at u too, you just cant hear her."

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

Plz r&r.......next chapters will be phoebe talking to leo nd piper....then paige will prob come in


	3. Someday

Dealing With Death.......Chapter 3

**A/N- In the season 4 episode, Saving Private Leo, Leo is so upset after losing a charge (who was killed by a mortal, not a demon) that he can't even use his powers. How come when Prue, his sister-in-law, is killed by one of the most powerful demons, he doesn't have this problem?**

**Sorry, that was random. Just a little something that's been bothering me**

There was a knock at Phoebe's door.

"Come in," Phoebe called.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Leo asked as he entered Phoebe's room.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Phoebe asked sarcastically.

"I guess not."

"Please don't tell me this is Whitelighter business, because there is no way I'm in a demon killin mood."

"No," replied Leo, "this is strictly brother-in-law business."

_**How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables**_

**_  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Don't think its too late_  
**

"She was the strongest Leo, what are we gonna do?!?" Phoebe cried, tears beginning to fill her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time since Prue had died.

"I don't know, we'll figure something out, we have to," Leo responded.

**_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
_**

"But what if we can't? Prue was the strongest. Without her, we can't protect ourselves. My powers are useless, and Piper's aren't strong enough. It should have been me, Leo. I wish it were me."

"Don't say that, Phoebe. You are not useless. You saved Piper, didn't you? And you did that without either of your sisters," Leo said.

"Yea, but it didn't matter did it? In case you haven't noticed, saving Piper killed Prue!" Phoebe exclaimed, the tears flowing freely now. Leo came and sat next to her, pulling her into a hug. "And I'm sure deep down, Piper must hate me. I mean, her and Prue were so close and—"

**_Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_**

"Phoebe, stop. None of that's true. I don't think Piper could live with herself if something happened to you, And neither could I. And all Prue ever wanted was to protect you two. If anything ever happened to either of you while she was alive, she'd hate herself. And Cole, I don't even want to know what he would do. Piper doesn't hate you, she loves you. She could never hate you. No one could. You're not the one to blame. This is the Source's fault. We all love you, and we always will, no matter what."

**_  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_**

****"Thanks Leo, I guess your right. But I still can't help but feel a little blame, ya know?"

"I think we all feel some blame. I mean, I was her Whitelighter. It was my job to protect her. But there's nothing we could have done. Prue knows better then anyone that you can't stop death. After all, she did meet death." Leo tried to comfort Phoebe with a small smile.

Phoebe grinned, "Thanks Leo. You're a great brother-in-law. And Whitelighter. You can't save everyone. Piper's a lucky girl."

"Thanks. And you shouldn't doubt you powers. You're a Charmed One. They don't get any more powerful than you."

"So how's Piper?" Phoebe asked, and concern for her older sister filled her voice. "This must not be fun for you, listing to two depressed sisters telling you all their problems."

Leo grinned "You get used to it. It comes with the job. As a Whitelighter, husband and brother-in-law." Leo's face got serious again. "And don't ever hesitate to come to me if you need my help I'm always here for you."

****"Thanks Leo."

**_  
Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when_**

**R&R Up next........Piper and Phoebe talk about prues death**


	4. My Immortal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, or the song, Evanescence's My Immortal.**

Piper walked along the long hallway towards Phoebe's room. She had seen Leo leave her room earlier, and wanted to make sure that her baby sister; she only remaining sister, was okay. Piper passed Prue's bedroom. All kinds of memories cam flooding back to Piper, but she didn't cry: she had to be strong for Phoebe.

_I'm so tired of being here   
suppressed by all of my childish fears   
and if you have to leave   
I wish that you would just leave   
because your presence still lingers here   
and it won't leave me alone_

She came to the doorjamb and saw Phoebe crying quietly on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. Piper gently tapped on the door. Phoebe lifted her head and turned to face Piper.

"Oh, hey Piper," she said, sniffling and wiping her eyes. Piper grabbed a box of tissues by the door and walked over to Phoebe. She plopped down on the bed next to her.

"Hey Pheebs. How are you doing, sweetie?" She asked, handing Phoebe the box of tissues.

"I've been better." Phoebe replied, blowing her nose loudly.

_These wounds won't seem to heal   
this pain is just too real   
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

Images of Piper and Prue, lying bloodied and seemingly lifeless on the floor came back to her. The pain and fear came rushing back. She had been so scared that she had lost both of her sisters. She started crying again.

"Shhh, It's okay honey, it's okay," Piper soothed, trying to figure out what had made her sister start crying again.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
and I've held your hand through all of these years   
but you still have all of me_

"No, Piper, It's not okay. I was so scared! I thought I'd lost you so I turned back time. Then I came back, only to find out I had almost lost both of you! It's the scariest feeling in the world. You looked so.....helpless, on the floor. I thought I'd lost you; both of you, for good." Phoebe cried, leaning into Piper's shoulder. "I can't get that image out of my head. It gives me nightmares!" Phoebe's voice began quavering, and then broke off entirely.

Piper wrapped her arms around Phoebe and hugged her tightly.

_You used to captivate me   
by your resonating light   
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind   
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams   
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

"I know, Pheebs, you went through a lot to try to save both of us. But there was nothing more you could have done. But you saved my life. Twice. And I can never thank you enough for that. You risked your own life to save mine. I don't think you'll ever know how much tat means to me." Piper replied, her voice beginning to shake as well.

"Yea. Well I don't get all the credit. Leo's the one that healed you." Phoebe replied, lifting her head to look at Piper,

"But if it weren't for you he might never have known that I needed him."

_These wounds won't seem to heal   
this pain is just too real   
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

Piper got up to leave, giving Phoebe one last hug. Suddenly, a large, slimy, scaly demon shimmered into Phoebe's room, behind Piper's back.

"Well, well, well. Mow I can take out the rest if the Charmed Ones. It's like killing two birds with one stone," the demon laughed a hideous laugh. In his hand, an energy ball appeared. He aimed it at Piper.

"Piper! Look out!" Phoebe screamed. Piper whirled around and tried to blow up the demon, but it hardly had any effect at all. With the Charmed Ones circle broken, the girls' powers were weakened.

"Stupid witch! Your powers are useless now. There are no more Charmed ones!" The demon through the energy ball at Piper, and it hit her in the chest, right above her heart. Piper went flying onto the floor.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
and I've held your hand through all of these years   
but you still have all of me_

"No!" Phoebe cried. "LEO!!! LEO! GET YOUR WHIGHTLIGHTER BUTT DOWN HERE!!!!" When nothing happened, Phoebe tried again.

"It's useless witch. Your Whitelighter can't save you now. He's trapped in the underworld. And your sister is as good as dead." A sick grin formed on the demons ugly face. Another energy ball formed in his hand; this time aimed at Phoebe. "And now, so are you."

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone   
and though you're still with me   
I've been alone all along_

**Well that's all for now. R&R!!!**


	5. Save Me

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update! I ve been really busy lately, and I haven't had time to. But, here's the next chapter…hope u like it! Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I got some really great reviews! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own charmed or the song, Save me by Remy Zero.**

**Mysterious Midnight- thanks! The song was someday by nickelback**

_I feel my wings have broken in your hands  
I feel the words unspoken inside_

Phoebe looked at the demon with fear in her eyes. There was nothing she could do. With the power of three broken, her powers were useless. The demon reeled back his arm, ready to throw the energy ball. He released it, and Phoebe dove to the floor, next to Piper. The energy ball hit the wall.

"Piper, can you hear me sweetie? It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna get rid of the demon and find you some help," Phoebe whispered to Piper, who was lying motionless on the floor.

Piper weakly opened her eyes.

"Pheebs, I love you. Tell Leo I love him too," Piper whispered. She was giving up. Phoebe's mind flashed back to the day when Prue died. She had said almost the exact same thing.

"Piper," Phoebe started.

By now the demon had formed another energy ball. Phoebe closed her eyes and prepared for the impact. Behind the demon, Cole shimmered in. He turned around, looking for Phoebe, and saw the demon. Without hesitation, Cole sent an energy ball hurtling toward the demon, which blew up.

_When they pull you under  
And I would give you anything you want  
Well all I wanted  
All my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling around somebody save me  
And two warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay  
Stay  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you_

When Phoebe didn't feel anything hit her, she slowly opened one eye. She saw Cole standing across the room. When he saw Phoebe and Piper, he ran over to them.

"Are you okay?" he asked Phoebe.

"I am, but she's not," Phoebe replied. Now that the demon was gone, Phoebe broke down into tears. "I can't lose her Cole, I just can't!"

"You won't," Cole reassured her. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. "Did you call for Leo?"

"I tried, but according to Mr. Tall, dark, and scaly, he's trapped in the underworld," Phoebe replied.

"Ok, I'm gonna move Piper up to the attic. Then I'm gonna go to the underworld and try to find Leo. You, go through the book of shadows. That demon was part of a pack. There'll be others, and you need to make a vanquishing potion," Cole instructed, picking Piper up and shimmering to the attic. Phoebe got up and walked upstairs. When she reached the attic, Cole was laying Piper gently on the couch.

"I'll be back soon, even if it's just to check in. It's gonna be okay. I promise. You are not going to lose another sister." Cole wrapped Phoebe up in his arms and kissed her gently. He pulled away, and then shimmered out.

In the underworld, Leo was pacing back and forth in a cage the scaly demons, the same ones that attacked Piper and Phoebe, put him in. He could feel that Piper was hurt and needed his help, and it was killing him. He had to find a way to get to her, but his cage was orb-proof. He had to get to his wife. She was dying, and only he could heal her. He had to find a way to get to her.

_I see the world has folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside_

Back at the manor, Phoebe was sitting on the couch next to Piper, who was lying with her head in Phoebe's lap. Phoebe was flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows, the sister's ancient book that had been passed down for generations. She paused for a moment to look down at Piper. Piper's eyes were closed.

"Pipe? Are you okay?" Phoebe asked. She was beginning to get nervous. Cole had left almost two hours ago, and he still hadn't checked in. Piper was getting worse by the minute.

Piper let out a low groan. "Please help me," She whispered hoarsely. Phoebe stroked Piper's hair softly.

"I will sweetie, I promise," Phoebe whispered. She looked up to the ceiling. "Prue, please help me!" She pages of the book turned until it came to a page. "Lacerta Demon," Phoebe read aloud. "What the heck is a Lacerta Demon?"

Piper coughed. "It's Latin. Means lizard." she whispered.

"Oh," Phoebe looked at the picture of the scaly demon. "How appropriate." Phoebe looked at the vanquishing potion and spell. She copied the spell and the list of ingredients. It wasn't a power of three spell and it was a pretty simple potion. Phoebe gently lifted Piper's head, put a pillow under it, and walked over to they table they had set up in the attic for potions. While she was working on the potion, she heard a rustling sound behind her. Sh ejumped up in fighting stance, and turned around. She was ready to fight some reandom demon, but it was only Cole. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

_And they pull me under  
I would give you anything you want  
Well all I wanted  
And all my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling around somebody save me  
And two warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay  
Stay  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you_

"Relax, it's just me," He said, walking over to Phoebe and pulling her into a loving hug. He kissed the top of her head. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"So, how are things on your end?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"Well, I'm almost done the potion, but Piper's not looking too good. Did you find Leo?" Phoebe asked, hopeful.

"Yea, but hes trapped in a cage that's blocked with all kinds af demonice spells. I think if you get rid of the demons, his cage should be unlocked. He's also surrounded by tons if those scaly demons,"

"Lacerta Demons," Phoebe interjected.

"Lacerta Demons," Cole corrected, "But there were too many for me to take out on my own. Uh, Pheebs, why is the book doing that?" Cole asked, looking over Phoebe's shoulder. Phooebe turned and ran to the book, Cole at her heels.

The book had turned to a blank page and a spell was writing itself on it. It was a spell to heal wounds. It had never been there before. Phoebe knew Prue, Patty, or Penny had to have written it for Phoebe to use to save Piper. As the spell finished writing itself, Phoebe began to recite it. She knew it might normally be considered personal gain, but she figured since it was to save one of the remaining Charmed Ones, it would be okay just this once. Phoebe finished saying the spell and looked over at Piper. Her wound was healing itself, almost as if Leo was standing over her healing her.

Piper opened her eyes and sat up.

_And all my dreams are on the ground_

In the underworld, Leo could no longer feel Piper's pain, and that worried him. _There's no way Phoebe could have healed her,_ Leo thought, _oh no, she can't be……..no, it's not possible. I would have felt it_. He tried to reassure himself. _Right?_

_Crawling around somebody save me_

_And two warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just save me_

"Leo?" Piper asked, clearly confused. She looked around, but saw no Leo.

"Nope," Phoebe replied. "Just me. Someone gave me a little spell for me to help you. See, look," Phoebe grabbed the Book of Shadows and walked over to Piper to show her the spell. The spell, however had disappeared. "That's weird. It wa here just a minute ago. I guess they took it away for personal gain reasons. Oh well. I'm just so glad you're okay!" Phoebe cried wrapping Piper in a suffocating hug.

"Me too. But where is Leo? Why couldn't he heal me?" Piper asked, knowing that her husband would have been at her side at the first sign of danger. "Oh, no," her heart dropped as she looked at Phoebe and Cole's faces. "What's wrong? Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's okay," Cole reassured her. "Kinda."

"Kinda? Kinda? What the heck is that supposed to mean? Where the hell is my husband?" Piper yelled

"Exactly," Cole replied.

"What?"Piper asked, puzzlement evident in her face.

"What Cole means is," Phoebe explained, shooting a look at Cole, "is that the demons that attacked us trapped Leo in the underworld so he counldn't heal you. But I have a spell and a potion that should take them out and free Leo."

"Okay Let's go," Piper got up, walked over to cole, and grabbed his arm. She waved her hand at him. "C'mon, shimmer!"

"Uh, Piper, you might want one of these," Phoebe said, tossing her a little corked bottle of vanquishing potion. She grabbed herself a bottle, and put the spell in her pocket. She then walked over to Cole and grabbed his other arm.

"Right. Okay then," Piper said pullin on Cole's arm. " You. Shimmer. Now."

"Jeez," Cole said looking down at Phoebe, who looked up at him. "She sure does recover fast."

"That's Piper for you. Gotta love her." She said with a little smile as they shimmered into the underworld.

They reappeared against a wall in the underworld, right near a cave, where Phoebe assumed the Lacerta demons were holding Leo.

"Okay," Cole whispered, so the demons wouldn't be aware of they're presence. "Here's the plan. We go in, you through the Poition and day the spell. I'll cover for you."

_I've made this whole world shine for  
Just stay  
Stay  
Come on  
I'm still waiting for you_

"Okay, but be careful. Watch your back," Phoebe responded, reaching up to give Cole a kiss.

"Come on people! We have a husband to save!" Piper cried.

"Okay! Jeez…. aren't we a little anxious," Phoebe mumbled, following Piper into the cave with Cole bringing up the rear. As soon as they entered the cave, Piper's eyes found Leo's.

"Piper!" he cried, "You're okay!" His voice was filled with relief.

"Yupp, I'm alive and kicking," Piper replied, giving him a little grin, "Okay vanquish now, reunion later."

"Piper, watch out!" Leo cried. Piper turned and saw the energy ball flying toward her. She froze it, then turned to Phoebe. "Phoebe, now!" she called.

Piper and Phoebe threw down the poitions and read the spell. The demons disappeared, and with them , the cage that surrounded Leo. Piper ran toward him and he wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay," they both said at the same time. They laughed, aand Leo leaned and kissed Piper. He orbed back to the manor, while Cole grabbed Phoebe and shimmered home.

That night, everyone was safe and sound at the manor. Piper and Leo were sitting on the couch. Leo had his arm around Piper, who was leaning against him. She looked up and kissed him deeply.

"What was that for?" Leo asked, grinning, after she pulled away, "Not that I'm complaining."  
"I'm just glad you're home." Piper replied looking up into his eyes and smiling.

"I'm glad to be home too. I love you," Leo said wrapping both arms around his beautiful wife and pulling her into a kiss.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it Please review! I'tll try to update soon! butt if you get tired of waiting, feel free to read my other stories! ;-)**


End file.
